In a conventional air conditioner for a vehicle, desirable temperatures are independently set with respect to a right-hand side air conditioning zone and a left-hand side air conditioning zone located rightward and leftward in a front seat within the vehicle compartment. Each of environmental conditions (e.g., inside air temperature, solar radiating amount) of the right-hand side air conditioning zone and the left-hand side air conditioning zone is independently detected. Further, a target blowing-out temperature of air blown out is calculated every air conditioning zone by using this detected environmental condition and the desirable temperature, and the blown-out air temperature is independently controlled every air conditioning zone so as to approach the target blowing-out temperature (e.g., JP Patent No. 3322012).
In this structure, when the target blowing-out temperature of the right-hand side air conditioning zone is calculated, a temperature difference between the desirable temperature of the right-hand side air conditioning zone and the desirable temperature of the left-hand side air conditioning zone is used. Therefore, the target blowing-out temperature of the right-hand side air conditioning zone can be appropriately calculated even when this device has an influence from the left-hand side air conditioning zone.
Further, when the target blowing-out temperature of the left-hand side air conditioning zone is calculated, the temperature difference between the desirable temperature of the right-hand side air conditioning zone and the desirable temperature of the left-hand side air conditioning zone is used. Therefore, the target blowing-out temperature of the left-hand side air conditioning zone can be appropriately calculated even when this device has an influence from the right-hand side air conditioning zone.
As described above, even when this device has an influence from one of the right-hand side air conditioning zone and the left-hand side air conditioning zone, the target blowing-out temperature of the other air conditioning zone can be appropriately calculated. Accordingly, the temperatures of the air blown out to both the air conditioning zones can be appropriately and independently controlled.
When the above vehicle air conditioner is used for a vehicle having four seats constructed by front, rear, left and right seats, this air conditioner has an influence from the front seat side in a calculating of the target blowing-out temperature of the rear seat right-hand side air conditioning zone. Therefore, a target blowing-out temperature of the rear seat right-hand side air conditioning zone cannot be appropriately calculated by merely using the temperature difference between the desirable temperature of the rear seat right-hand side air conditioning zone and the desirable temperature of the rear seat left-hand side air conditioning zone. Accordingly, a problem that the temperature of the air blown out to the rear seat right-hand side air conditioning zone cannot be appropriately controlled is caused.
Similarly, this air conditioner has an influence from the front seat side in a calculating of the target blowing-out temperature of the rear seat left-hand side air conditioning zone. Therefore, a target blowing-out temperature of the rear seat left-hand side air conditioning zone cannot be appropriately calculated by merely using the temperature difference between the desirable temperature of the rear seat right-hand side air conditioning zone and the desirable temperature of the rear seat left-hand side air conditioning zone. Accordingly, a problem that the temperature of the air blown out to the rear seat left-hand side air conditioning zone cannot be appropriately controlled is caused.